Sleep Paralysis
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Sometimes dreams feel so real... and when Tony wakes up, he finds his nightmare standing right beside him. Except... he's not sure if it was a dream or reality.


**Sleep Paralysis**

** Hello dear readers! :3 Uh… Let me just start by saying I am terribly sorry for being absent for a couple of months. I wasn't doing so hot for a while, and so I had to pull out of my extracurricular activities. That included FanFiction, and Wattpad. **

** I don't have an explanation; because all I know is that I suddenly woke up one morning feeling completely overwhelmed. I didn't know why, but I woke up and felt like I couldn't breathe. Even with it being Senior Year, I felt that I was growing old and sluggish, and that something was wrong.**

** I talked to my parents, and they had me step out of my small bubble and close down my accounts for a while. And if y'all ever messaged anything, or me you know I always came back to read stories and respond.**

** I'm still a little overwhelmed, but I felt like some things are better only when I express them in writing! ;)**

**FYI: There will be a bad word mentioned in the story! Just a heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story!**

Tony pulled off the duvet of his bed and looked out his window. It's been two year since he had finally had the guts to go out and ask Pepper to be his fiancé. And just last year they got married and finally moved into to what Pepper liked to call, "The Castle of Dreams."

It fit too, because the house always seemed to be giving them good luck. Tony came home one day to find that Pepper got the biggest raise in the history of raises! Not to mention, Tony had been able to purchase cars without a second glance (but it's obvious since he was the CEO of Stark Solutions). And each night as the couple slept in each other's arms, they dreamed of nothing else but happiness.

Tony sighed fittingly, remembering how much he loved his life at the moment. It felt… It felt so… _perfect._ He blinked.

_Perfect, _he chuckled. _Wow, it really is, isn't it? _

Tony looked down at the large bed and noticed how tired he was. Removing his shirt over his head, Tony lowered himself down onto the mattress and sat for a while, cherishing the feeling of his blood warmly moving up his legs.

Wiggling his toes, Tony turned while pulling the sheets up over his legs. He propped up the pillows behind him and grabbed his tablet on the nightstand beside him.

"What to read…?" He murmured softly to himself. Jarvis pinged awake at his touch, and immediately opened up to the news page on the Internet. "Thank you, Jarvis." Tony remarked, feeling proud to come up with such a handy AI.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis responded back. Tony flipped through different articles, skimming over the headlines hoping for something to catch his eyes.

Tony was waiting for Pepper. She had slipped into the bathroom, and like always, took forever to come out. What was it with women, and bathrooms?

"Oh—hello there." Tony narrowed his eyes at an article about the Mandarin. Gene had vanished into "thin air," after the attack in Manhattan. Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony all went out to find him but in vain.

Soon they all came to a silent understanding that Gene just disappeared, and was laying low.

But this article said, "Proof that the Manhattan attack isn't enough? Evidence that the Mandarin could still be out there." And that was enough to catch Tony's attention. It wasn't that he was completely determined in catching Gene; it was just that Tony needed to find him and have him pay for the damage he caused.

The water from inside the bathroom turned off.

Tony readied himself, and flipped open the covers on Pepper's side. The door clicked as she stepped out, tying her hair up into a braid.

Sometimes Tony wondered why he was so lucky. To find someone so accepting, so loving, so beautiful… So… Everything! He remembered how nervous he was as he dipped down on one knee to propose, and how close he was to tears at their wedding.

God did he love her.

Pepper glanced up, fixing her hazel eyes at Tony. One of her eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What is it, Tony?" She asked placing a hair tie in between her lips.

Tony had to remember to breathe.

"Nothing." He responded smiling. "Just wondering why you agreed to marry me." He said, matter- of- factly. Pepper blinked once before grinning. That smile made Tony melt where he slept.

"I wouldn't of married anyone but you."

After tying the end of her hair off, she fished the stray hair out her face and strode to Tony's side of the bed. Tony struggled to keep his eyes fixed on her face. She was wearing a silky red nightgown, the very nightgown Tony bought her after they decided to move in together. And—she looked amazing.

Pepper leaned down, putting her small hand on his bare chest, and kissed him.

Yes, Tony was definitely head over heels for sure.

With a wink, Pepper padded to her side of the bed and slipped onto the bed, pulling the covers along with her. She wiggled around for a while, finding her perfect spot much like a dog, and sighed with content.

"So, any news?" She asked turning to look at Tony. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked curiously at his face. Tony returned her look casually and ran his long fingers through his ebony hair.

He let out a sigh. "Well apart from the usual, there may be some 'leads' to Gene. He's coming out of hiding I suppose."

Pepper sat up quickly, her eyes widened. "Gene?" Tony couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. Even if Pepper was his wife, he couldn't forget how Gene had shown some interest in her as well.

"Yeah, Gene." Tony spat out in disgust. Pepper sensed his displeasure and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Forget it came up, Tony." She whispered. "Let's just get some sleep."

Pepper leaned over him and pulled the string to turn off the light. She did the same to her side and turned over, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Suddenly, Tony could hear her soft snores as she fell into her deep sleep.

Tony turned over again. He didn't seem to be able to get comfortable in bed tonight. He glanced over at Pepper's sleeping frame and sighed.

_Come on Stark. Get some sleep. _He murmured to himself. He decided on sleeping on his back. And sure enough, his shoulder's relaxed and his eyes grew heavy, and soon his eyes were closed.

…

Tony's light switched on.

It took a while for him to get his bearings, and when he did, he realized he didn't even turn on the lights.

Panic.

Tony tried turning his head and found that he couldn't move. His eyes seemed fine, so he swiveled them to the right and found Pepper sleeping soundly, oblivious to the light being on.

Breathing heavily, Tony tried sitting up, but found his body was planted firmly onto the bed. His blanket was still covering his stomach, and his heart monitor was still pulsing. So he wasn't dreaming… but—he can't move?

Tony tried opening his mouth.

Nothing.

Tried making a sound.

Nothing.

Tried to twitch his toes.

Nothing.

His panic level rose unbearably as he wondered if he was paralyzed. He never heard of anyone becoming paralyzed overnight, but there was always a first.

_Oh god, _He thought. _What if Pepper sees me like this? Paralyzed? She would be broken! She married a crippled man!_

Suddenly, Tony blacked out for a second, and his head was turned towards his left, towards the window.

In the shadows of the room, a figure was sitting on the lounge chairs by the window. Tony tried frowning, but again, he couldn't move.

"Good to see you awake, Stark."

Tony's eyes widened.

That voice… The figure by the chairs stood, and with confident steps, stepped into the light right next to Tony.

_No, _Tony thought as he stared petrified. _GENE?!_

Gene smirked, and tilted his head. His arm reached out and delicately stroked his heart monitor. Tony's heart rate rocketed. "Still on this damn machine? Nothing but a robot." Gene chuckled; his glasses reflected the light of the lamp.

And he did something that was exactly what Tony feared; Gene glanced up and noticed Pepper on the other side of him. Her red braid was sprawled on the pillow, and her pale and bare shoulders rose and fell softly with each breath.

Tony's eyes seemed to have watered. He looked up at Gene, desperately telling him to go away, to leave Pepper the way she was.

Gene seemed to sense Tony's desperation, because he noticed Tony's face. His eyes trailed down to Tony's left finger where he noticed the wedding band on his ring finger. "Oh… Married that goddess have you?" Gene murmured darkly. _PLEASE NO!_

"It's been a while since I've seen her." Gene said. His eyes focused on Pepper as he walked around the bed towards her. "Let's have a look at this-" His breath hitched, "My, my. Quite the lovely goddess isn't she?" Tony felt tears streak down his cheeks as he blacked out for a second again.

His eyes opened and he noticed Gene sitting on the bed near Pepper's stomach. He was eyeing her carefully. _DAMN PEPPER! Why did you have to wear that nightgown tonight?! _

Gene's fingers raced out, gently tracing Pepper's delicate shoulders. His fingers left a red line wherever he moved, because of his nails and Pepper's sensitive skin.

_LEAVE HER ALONE! NO! NO! NO! _Tony's body went completely dead as he saw Gene lean down towards Pepper's face.

…

Tony's eyes shot open. The light was still turned on next to him. He turned his head, and he almost cried in relief as he moved all his extremities.

He wasn't paralyzed.

Suddenly he felt Pepper's hand on his chest, and as he turned to look at her, he noticed that his pillow was wet.

"Tony, baby, are you okay? You were whimpering and crying." She said softly. Her eyes were bleary, but still full of concern. Tony reached a shaking hand to her face and cupped her cheeks in his palm.

"It's nothing, Pepper. I—You—did you feel anyone next to you?"

Pepper blinked confused. "Apart from you?"

Tony nodded.

"No, Tony. You—you must've had Sleep Paralysis." Pepper said, her eyes widening.

She quickly explained that, it was when his body was awake but his mind is asleep in a nightmare. It's basically where a dream comes to life even when it is in his mind. The biggest confusion between reality and dream.

"Oh, Tony." Pepper said, leaning forward kissing him. "Oh… It's okay. It's okay, now. Get some sleep, okay? You can tell me about it in the morning."

Tony turned over, and scooted forward, pulling Pepper against his chest. A nightmare… That was no nightmare. It felt so real.

Yet, Tony figured it was dream, because he was moving fine, unlike when he was unable to in his dream. It made sense, but—Tony shivered. He didn't want to experience that ever again.

Turning off the light, Tony breathed in Pepper's strawberry scent before fall into a dreamless sleep.

But—A figure hovered outside Tony's window, overlooking Tony's nightmare ordeal. He activated a ring and vanished.

**This story is actually a true condition. I had one myself, and if you ever want to know… just PM me or something, because it was so disturbing. But sorry… couldn't help the cliffhanger at the end. ^.^ **

** Thanks for reading guys! (SilverPedals, I will include that description of my pen name in my actually chapter updates) and please review!**

** This update's review: What is the scariest dream you ever had?**

**-Hugs and Kisses**


End file.
